Vans and various other automotive vehicles have utilized access doors which slide fore and aft in tracks between open and closed positions. An illustrative vehicle with a powered sliding access door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,283, issued Sep. 10, 1991 to David E. Compeau et al., assigned to the assignee of this invention and hereby incorporated by reference.